


Defeat

by Vhigh5



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just lots of death, M/M, Other, Sad, This shit is sad, Why are we writing this, bad timeline, because we are heartless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: This is the timeline where nothing goes right.Heidi finds herself as the New Inquisitor and just as she is about to quit, someone walks into her life. She does her best to hold on to them as they are the only thing worth fighting for.





	Defeat

Her eyes were barely responding at this point. She knew it was time, but Heidi didn't think it would be so soon. That it would hurt so much.

 

"Don't you dare. You hear me? We're almost there. Please, just hang on. One more moment!"

 

Dorian refused to give up, even when she had already fallen short. She was ready, but part of her kept going because she was scared. Terrified of what was to come. A chill ran through her body as another spike of pain entered the mark. On instinct, she aimed for something, anything to stop from another explosion. Her arm jerked and twitched before it rested, as her focus went down, but it took everything out of her. One moment she was looking up at Dorian, smelling the lavender soap he had used just that morning. The next thing she remembered was being on the ground, a volcanic pain erupting through her body. Her scream barely made it passed her lips as Dorian pleaded past them, using the last of his potion to calm Heidi, but they both knew it wouldn't do anything that would last. The second a drop touched Heidi's skin, she felt the sweat fall from her face. She hesitated as she brought her clear hand up to her forehead where it felt like it was boiling. She was drenched but the pain kept her distracted. As Dorian stood, he put his hand out to Heidi but she shook her head,

 

"Do-Dorian, I-I can't."

 

At first he huffed out a laugh, but when he stretched his hand further and Heidi remained-

 

"If I have to carry your arse all the way, I will. And don't think for a moment I'll be doing this for you again."

 

Heidi smirked but felt it again. The chills started to build and she let out a small cry.

 

"Dorian... I-"

 

"You can. And I will get you there. Whatever it takes."

 

"N-no."

 

"Lavellan-."

 

"Please... leave me."

 

Dorian hesitated. His arm was still stretched out. He put it to his side and cleared his throat, "Carrying you it is."

 

She tried to refuse his help but her strength was at an all time low. Even just pushing against Dorian's grasped caused her mind to swim and soon she found her head against his chest as he lifted her and carried her to what he hoped was the final Eluvian.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Her mind was weaving in and out. She found Dorian's heartbeat quickening but could barely make out the sounds around her. The humming of his heart eased her for a moment as the darkness surrounded her eyes. As she was lowered onto rock, her back sank into the cool stone, drinking in every bit of it to ease the heat that flooded her body. She could hear Dorian pleading, begging for help, but the person that responded made Heidi's heart stop for a moment. She turned her head against the floor and found the eyes of the Wolf. No longer hidden in his clever disguise, but walking about in his hideous truth. Her body began to shake and she knew it was coming. Another explosion. She wanted to scream out and warn Dorian, but she wanted to hurt the make believe God. She wanted him to suffer as she had and as she continued to do. But then the Wolf walked closer and kneeled at her gaze.

 

"Rest Lavellan. Soon it will be over."

 

Carefully, he grabbed her arm and held it against his hands. She could feel the power bouncing against their bodies and felt a jolt hit her mind. She cried out and felt the Wolf hum, biting his lip in concentration.

"Ir abelas.."

 

She choked back a cry and grabbed onto his arm, holding him in place, "Kill me."

 

It came out in a pleaded whisper but the Wolf frowned. He sighed and started to shush her,

 

"Death isn't the answer."

 

She wanted to spit at him but she nearly rolled her eyes, "Deat-h is-all you kn-ow."

 

He gritted his teeth and growled. "I will not have this."

 

She felt a pull from her arm and it only grew worse. Finally, she cried out,

 

"Ma ghilana mir din'an....."

 

Dorian heard it and knew. His heart sank and he did not hesitate.

 

"Solas, please. I beg of you..Just-help her."

 

The Wolf's eyes began to glow as he stared towards Dorian. His arm molded and meshed with Heidi's. She smiled towards him as her breathing began to fail. He leaned closer and focused. She held tight as her world began to fall, piece by piece into nothing. Her heart was pounding in her ears, blood rushing in all directions as she looked towards the glow of the Wolf's eyes and nodded her head.

 

It was in that moment the Wolf understood. Heidi, at last, was granted her wish. She went with the Dread Wolf. And she never came back.


End file.
